Déjà vu !
by baekwarmhole
Summary: Karena Baekhyun,untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol bersyukur atas Kekuatan Anehnya dan Karena Chanyeol,untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun bahagia dengan Kesialan yang ia punya / "Aku merasa seperti sesuatu akan merubah hidupku" / "Kau bilang apa ?" / "Dan semua ini terasa seperti -Déjà vu !" / "Lihat,Kau sekarang berfantasi tentang hal aneh ! Ugh !" CHANBAEK with Official couple !


**My First Fanfiction,h0h0h0h0.  
Jadi ceritanya ini debut aku di dunia per-ff-an guys;3  
Setelah 3x upload hapus,upload hapus,and upload harap ini permanent aku post, ya ? Biar ajadeh,Nge-spam doeloeh.**

**Murni dari Imajinasi Aneh aku dan Tanpa Jiplak karya manapun  
Kesamaan Judul dengan Other fiction harap maklum,Cast milik tuhan sepenuhnya.  
Dont Like Dont Read and Not Allowed to Bash,  
CHANBAEK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present ©  
By : Baekyeolssi**

**Déjà vu**

Author P.O.V

Dedaunan kering sudah mulai berguguran,Hari ini adalah Hari ke 3 di Musim Gugur,Bisa dipastikan kamera Basoka sudah berjejer di Jalanan kota untuk memotret warna Jingga yang indah akibat dari perubahan warna dedaunan ketika Musim dengan Sialnya Chanyeol tidak begitu suka dengan Musim Gugur,dimana Ibunya pasti akan menyuruh Chanyeol si Pemalas membersihkan Pekarangan Rumah yang SANGAT LUAS seperti lapangan Sepak Bola menggunakan Sapu Lidi berserta Sekop pendek yang sangat tidak seimbang dengan tinggi badannya hingga ia harus mengalami 'Encok' dan 'Pinggul Patah' karena disaat Chanyeol protes pada Ibunya dengan mengatakan

"Bu,Sewa saja seorang ajussi atau apasaja untuk membersihkan Lapangan Sepak Bola -ku tidak setangguh yang ibu pikirkan,bahkan lebih lemah dari yang ibu pernah bayangkan" Dan diakhiri dengan Wajah merajuk sambil memelas seperti seseorang yang menahan Buang Air Besar untuk waktu yang lama.

Maka Ibunya akan menjawab,  
"Tidak Yeol,Ini Pekarangan Bermainmu dengan semua teman **Raksasa**-mu Jadi kau yang harus membersihkannya,Lagipula Ibu tak mau repot-repot menyewa seseorang untuk menyapu hal seperti ini Ibu harus memberi uang pada orang lain saat Ibu punya lelaki raksasa disini ?" Ibunya tersenyum centil sebentar,masih dengan memotong Dahan yang tidak rapi dan membereskan tatanan Taman Bunga-Bungaannya yang terlihat Pincang "Kalau memang Punggungmu lebih lemah dari yang pernah Ibu bayangkan,Ayo kita buat Punggungmu menjadi lebih tangguh dari beton -hitung ini latihan untuk membuat perutmu dipenuhi kotak-kotak yang sexy"

Chanyeol memutar Bola mata Malas,Ia mengambil Jus Jeruk Favoritenya di Meja taman lalu mengahabiskan dalam 1 tegukan "Ck,Hal kuno seperti ini tidak akan membuat perutku 'Dipenuhi kotak-kotak sexy' sexy itu hanya akan muncul jika aku bermain di Gym atau mengangkat benda berat"

"Hal Kuno apa katamu ? Kau pikir ibu-mu ini mendapatkan Badan yang seperti ini dengan pergi ke gym yang aneh itu ? –_Nyonya Hwang meletakkan gunting taman dan membuat gestur seperti model- _Beban Berat ya ? Setelah ini bantu Ibu memindahkan semua barang-barang besar dikamar Ibu ke Ruangan yang lebih besar"

Chanyeol mendesah Kuat,"Yayaya,Aku akan membersihkan Lapangan -ngomong setelah aku bersihkan ini aku pasti menemukan bekas tanaman dipotong seperti dahan pohon atau Bunga oleh seseorang" Dan Ibunya menyengir menyeramkan,Ibunya yang paling menyebalkan saat seperti akui badan Ibunya memang seperti Huruf S dengan Dada Besar dan Bokong Padat dan Langsing,Jika saja itu bukan Ibunya dan Ia seseorang yang sedikit tidak Normal,Pasti dia sudah tergiur Hingga Meniduri Ibunya memilih mengalah dan kembali membersihkan Lapangan sepak bola miliknya,Itu adalah Hari Pertama Musim Gugur yang sangat Menyedihkan dalam lagi sekolahnya akan menghukumnya dengan hal yang sama jika Chanyeol dengan begitu Chanyeol akan menjadi tukang sapu sebanyak 2x sehari mengingat terlambat adalah hobinya.

Jadi,Pagi Ini Langit berwarna Biru Laut dan awan mengepul dimana Chanyeol masih berada dikamar Berukuran 15x10 meter dengan warna kamar perpaduan antara Cokelat Muda & Mocca dihias beberapa gambar Burung gereja dalam bentuk bayangan di sisi Kiri dari tetap dalam gelungan Selimut warna Abu-abu polos di atas kasur King size kesayangannya dengan kepala tenggelam dalam bantal empuk,Kakinya masih melilit diguling,dan Tangan memeluk erat guling seolah itu Intan berharga yang ia ,Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak berniat bangun lebih hari ini.

"Chanyeol, sudah jam 07 pagi" seiring dengan suara itu kemudian pintu kamar Chanyeol diketuk lemah berulang bahwa Park Chanyeol bukan seorang tukang tidur dan sulit untuk dibangunkan,bahkan suara dengan 40 desibel-pun dapat membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya _–mungkin adalah salah satu efek dari telinganya yang begitu terbuka lebar seperti sayap–_ Chanyeol tidak menggubris atau lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk tidak menggubris suara itu,Ia rasa ini masih terlalu cepat untuk menatap Langit Pagi dihari libur mendadaknya.

"Kau tidak berniat mengantar ibu ? Ibu akan berangkat pukul 09 tepat,Chanyeol" Suara itu terdengar ini Chanyeol perlahan bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dipinggir kasur dengan mata setengah terbuka

"Eo,Aku sudah bangun akan mengantar ibu,jadi lebih baik ibu turun sekarang" Sahut chanyeol dengan kaki yang mencari-cari sendal tidurnya

Untuk beberapa saat,tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi seperti waktu sedang diberhentikan beberapa sekon sampai suara wanita yang berstatus sebagai Ibu Chanyeol muncul "Ibu menunggumu dibawah, berlama-lama" Kemudian suara langkah kaki menjauh dari kamar chanyeol terdengar jelas,ibu-nya turun kebawah dan chanyeol beranjak berdiri menuju kedepan cermin

Chanyeol berdiri didepan Cermin dengan postur tubuh tegap,membusungkan dada dengan bangga,menaikkan dagunya dengan sombong,dan menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat seperti ajussi tua bangkit dari tidur secara seksama.

'_Apa yang aku lakukan dengan hari membosankan 1 minggu ini ? Apa lebih baik aku berjalan keliling dunia ? ah,aku pikir aku semakin tampan tidak ada yang pernah mencoba untuk mendekatiku ? Apa aku terlalu seram'_ Pikir chanyeol,lalu ia memasang mimik wajah terseram yang ia bisa dan kemudian tersenyum _'Aku tidak seram,aku ini ,lagi pula siapa yang mau dengan pria berbakat aneh sepertiku ini ? Maldo Andwae'_ Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman miringnya,Tanpa berpikir untuk menjadi orang gila lebih lama lagi didepan cermin ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi,membersihkan tubuhnya yang rasanya sudah sangat berat oleh daki dan kotoran lainnya.

'_Perjalanan ke Korea Selatan mungkin akan bagus ? Aku sudah lama tidak kesana.'_

.

.

.

Siswa ruang 2-1 dari kelas Art Daeguk High School merapikan bukunya dengan cepat dan berlari menuju Kantin,berlomba untuk dapat antrian paling depan pengambilan seorang lelaki yang bahkan sangat malas untuk menggerakkan kakinya 1cm saja.

"Ayolah, kau begitu aneh hari ini ?" Temannya merengek,tidak tahan karena sudah begitu seseorang yang bermarga byun itu begitu tidak peka dan malas ia manja,hanya rasanya aneh sendiri kemana-mana dan lagi tidak biasanya sahabatnya begitu malas seperti hari ini.

"Aku hanya sedang malas, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai makan siang." Jawabnya malas,kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan berusaha untuk tidur menggantikan jam tidurnya yang kurang dari 5 jam.

"Ya,Byun bisa kau membiarkanku kelaparan seperti ini,eo ?"

"Ya,Do yang membiarkan perutmu kelaparan kenapa menyalahkanku ? Aku sudah menyuruhmu makan dan kau bersikeras ingin pergi bersamaku"

"Kau tahu betapa anehnya pergi sendirian juga makan sendiri di kantin"

"Nan Molla,Lagi pula kau bisa bergabung dengan Huang Zi Tao dan temannya."

" .Aku akan pergi sendiri,Jangan coba untuk meminta contekan pelajaran Cha Seosaengnim !" Kyungsoo perlahan berjalan keluar kelas dengan cepat seraya mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya ke kesal dengan Byun Baekhyun yang menyebalkan dan tidak mau menemaninya.

Baekhyun hanya melihat kosong kearah dinding,entah apa yang ia yang mengganjal ia rasakan dalam hatinya,tapi ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang dikatakan 'mengganjal' akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar tidur sembari menunggu jam masuk setengah jam lagi

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan penampilannya,Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengisi perut ratanya yang sudah menemukan ibunya didapur sedang membuat sesuatu,Chanyeol hanya diam berusaha mengagetkan ibunya tapi ibunya sudah lebih dulu sadar bahwa Chanyeol berada disana,Chanyeol mendesah kesal menyadari rencana tak jelasnya gagal,Begitu Childish.

"Aah, gagal mengagetkanmu" Chanyeol mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya,ibunya bergidik bisa seorang raksasa seperti itu bertingkah seperti bayi ?

"Apa ? Parfum-mu begitu menusuk hidung ibu,dan sepertinya kau ingin ibu-mu yang tua ini mendapati serangan jantung lalu mati,Eo ?"

"Apa yang ibu tidak mengerti"

"Minum cokelat panas itu,Ibu membuatkannya untukmu" Chanyeol mengagguk berjalan ke meja makan dan menyeret sebuah kursi untuk ia duduki kemudian mengambil segelas cokelat panas. "Ibu akan kemana ? Aku lupa" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha basa-basi,lalu menyeruput sedikit cokelat panas buatan ibunya,_Perfect taste_.

"Ibu akan ke Kanada, urusan dengan beberapa orang."

"Lalu kapan ibu akan kembali ?"

"Itu...Mungkin kali ini akan lebih 1 bulan,Kau bisa mengajak Satoru atau teman-temanmu yang lain kesini kalau kau tak suka sendiri,kau juga boleh menginap dirumah salah satu temanmu" Ibu Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan sepiring Sandwich dimeja tempat chanyeol dan Ibunya memutari meja untuk duduk diseberang Chanyeol

"Umm,tidak ..Sebenarnya sekolahku libur selama 1 minggu,aku tidak tahu kemarin secara tiba-tiba Kepala Sekolah memberitahu lewat Pesan Singkat kepada seluruh siswa"

"Lalu ? Apa kau ingin ikut dengan ibu ke kanada ?"

"Tidak,Aku ingin Ke Korea Selatan."

"Tidak apa, akan mengirimkan Uangnya ke Rekeningmu."

"Tidak, ingin pergi dengan kelebihanku" Tatapan Ibu Chanyeol yang mula bersinar kini berganti menjadi tatapan sedikit khawatir

"Kenapa ? Ibu rasa kita memiliki banyak uang untuk membiayaimu selama seminggu disana,Ibu tidak ingin-"

"Aku ingin menikmati semuanya,hingga mungkin aku akan tidak ingin dilihat orang-orang,aku ingin menjadi Bu,Aku sudah mendekati sudah lebih dari kuat untuk bisa menahan semuanya,Jujur...Aku mencobanya kemarin, aku hanya butuh makan sedikit lebih bahkan pergi Ke Amerika" Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri membayangkan apa yang ia katakan,tapi masih sedikit takut ibunya akan memarahinya

"Apa ? Amerika ? Berapa lama ?"

"Aku disana 3 hari,itu hanya 15 menit bu."

"Apa yang lakukan disana ?"

"Eummm,Melihat wanita dengan bikini"

"Hei ! Park Chanyeol,apa ibu mengajarimu untuk melihat hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu ?" Ibu Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar itu,anaknya terlihat sangat mesum dengan Senyum 'Aneh'

"Ah, hanya bercanda. Aku disana hanya berjalan jalan,sebagus apa Amerika"

"Hah,Kau hampir membuat ibu mati." Ibu Chanyeol meminum Cokelat Panas-nya dengan Pelan,Tenang,dan Damai sampai-

"Kau tahu-kan bu,aku ini penyuka sesama jenis." Meja Makan ternoda dengan Cokelat Panas Ibu Chanyeol yang bercampur dengan saliva,Ibu Chanyeol mulai tersedak dan Terbatuk,Chanyeol terkejut dan membersihkan Noda semburan Ibunya yang sedikit mengenai Wajah Tirusnya.

"Uhuk,Kau bilang apa ? Kau Penyuka sesama Jenis ?" Ibu Chanyeol mengelus dan memukul pelan dadanya untuk mengurangi batuk akibat dari pernyataan Konyol Chanyeol,dan Chanyeol sebagai anak yang baik dengan cengengesan super lebar seperti sapi memberikan Ibunya segelas Air Mineral

"Ah, tidak perlu se-syok itu Ibuku" _'Maksudku aku tidak membohongimu kalau aku seorang Gay bu,tapi ini juga saat yang tepat untuk tidak membohongimu' _

"Ugh,Kau sebenarnya memang ingin Ibu mati dengan cepatkan ? Mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak sejak kau bangun hari itu lelucon **Penyuka sesama jenis**,Kau tidak bisa menjadi seperti ayahmu Pria yang Normal,Paham ?"

"Ya, ...Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku ini memang penyuka sesama jenis ?"

"Ibu tidak benar-benar tidak boleh menjadi seperti ayahmu,Yeol" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk manis

"Eum,Aku mengerti" Ujar chanyeol _'Tapi,itu sudah sangat terlambat sudah mengalaminya bahkan mungkin saat aku masih dikandunganmu,Maaf'_ Sambung chanyeol dalam Chanyeol berdiri memerhatikan betapa tampan anaknya,Sedikit mirip dengan Ayahnya...Hanya sayangnya ayah Chanyeol adalah seorang gay,bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Ibu akan mengambil koper,segera habiskan makananmu dan bantu ibu memasukkan koper kedalam bagasi mobil"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ya,Ibu" Ibu Chanyeol pergi dengan senyuman menuju kamarnya,melihat senyuman itu segergap rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya,merasa bersalah pada ibunya karena ia harus mengecewakan ibunya bahwa ia benar-benar seorang pria penyuka sesama jenis,Itu bukan salahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menguap,menguap,menguap,dan mungkin ia akan menjadi orang kaya mendadak di Korea Selatan jika menghasilkan 100.000 won disetiap 1 kali hari di Seoul sangatlah karena gedung berkaca yang terlalu banyak,tidak seimbang dengan banyak pohon yang hanya memandangi Baekhyun aneh,sembari menendang kecil semua benda yang menghalang jalannya kedepan

"Kyung,Aku merasa sangat aneh hari ini" Ujar Baekhyun,Ia memandang Kyungsoo sebentar

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun,Baekhyun tidak sedang menatapnya lagi sekarang "Ya,akhirnya kau sadar." Cela Kyungsoo

"Entah kenapa,aku merasa sesuatu yang baru akan terjadi dalam itu sangat mengganjal,rasanya sangat mengganggu"

"Lihat,kau bertambah mulai berpikir yang tidak masuk akal"

Baekhyun melayangkan tinjunya ke udara,Kyungsoo langsung melindungi kepala kecilnya dengan kedua tentu saja,Baekhyun tak benar-benar berniat meninju Kyungsoo "Iss, betapa kurang ajarnya kau sejak bersama ksatria hitammu itu"

"Ei,Kau!"

"Keundae, tidak itu seharian ini aku tidak mempunyai mood yang baik untuk melakukan apapun"

"Aku tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan dari awal hingga akhir."

"Aaaaa,Kepala besar-mu itu semakin lama semakin bodoh saja."

"Ya!Mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan menahan tinju kecil disisi tubuh tahu menonjok seorang Baekhyun adalah hal yang mengerikan karena pertama Mood Baekhyun sedang tidak baik dan itu artinya sekecil apapun memukul baekhyun mengakibatkan Impus ditanganmu selama 3 hari minimal,Lalu Kedua Baekhyun adalah Ketua Clun Hapkido yang sangat ganas,Ia bahkan sudah beberapa kali mendapat penghargaan tingkat Nasional padahal ia tidak begitu berniat untuk mengikuti lomba itu,Atau dia hanya main-main,Ketiga Baekhyun memiliki Badan Kurus dengan Tulang Kuat seperti Beton ! Ugh,Badannya saja yang pernah sekali meninju Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan tangan yang lebam,dan yang terakhir tenaga Kyungsoo tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyengir seram dan berlari cepat "Geumanhaera,Daaah Do duluan" sementara Kyungsoo menggertakkan gigi-gigi kecilnya melihat Baekhyun.

"Wae ? Dia bertingkah aneh lagi ?" Seseorang melingkarkan lengan kokohnya dileher Kim Jongin,yang mengalami lebam ditangan karena berusaha meninju Baekhyun setelah mendapati Baekhyun menampar Kyungsoo –Kekasih Jongin– karena masalah yang tidak ia ketahui.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati wajah Jongin tengah tersenyum kearahnya,Kyungsoo membalas "Ya,Kau tidak pernah membuatku tak kesal sekali saja" Jawab Kyungsoo bersama wajah tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan

"Kau lucu,Kyungsoo." Semburat merah mencuat kepermukaan kulit wajah semakin tersenyum lebar,lalu ia menyambar tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya "Kajja,Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Arasseo"

.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sampai sakit atau melukai dirimu seujung kuku-pun,dan hanya jaga dirimu baik-baik" Ibu Chanyeol merapikan kerah leher kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan,tersenyum hangat kemudian

"Aku tahu Ibu,Ibu sudah mengulang hal itu sedari tidak bodoh dalam mengingat"

"Ibu hanya terlalu menyayangimu yeol"

"Aku dirimu baik-baik seorang pria dan segeralah menikah lagi,aku tidak tega melihatmu kesepian terus"

Ibu Chanyeol beralih menggenggam tangan Besar Chanyeol dengan Mata Berbinar "Bagaimana kita buat kesepakatan ? Jika Ibu berhasil membawa Pria Kanada atau Pria mana saja kerumah kita dan sepakat menikah,Kau harus mendapatkan seorang kekasih juga" Waw,Ini bukan ide yang tahu sesuatu yang salah akan terjadi jika dia menyepakati ide gila dadakan milik ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul dipertengahan adegan mengkhawatirkan anak tunggalnya yang akan ia tinggal pergi selama sebulan.

"Ibu bicara apasih ? Aku tidak bisa mencari wanita secepat aku membawa Mobil Sport-ku,Lagi pula untuk apa menjadikan manusia bahan taruhan." Chanyeol memasang wajah malas dan Ibu Chanyeol semakin berbinar

"Ayolah sayang,Kau-kan ini juga kau pasti bisa mendapatkan seorang wanita"

"Aku tidak bisa mempermainkan wanita sesuka hatiku hanya karena aku karena aku tampan aku tidak perlu memikirkan wanita yang punya perasaan ? Tidak ah bu,tidak."

"Oh,Aku tahu Chanyeol-ku ini semakin hari semakin bijak dan terlalu melindungi para wanita. _–Aku bahkan rasanya ingin melenyapkan semua wanita kecuali ibu,pikir Chanyeol setelah ibunya berkata begitu– _Tapi kau kan sudah 19 tahun,masa kau tidak pernah mengenalkan wanita manapun pada Ibu"

"Tidak bu,Aku tidak suka hal-hal seperti jepang tidak ada yang menarik _–Bahkan aku lebih suka melihat Kotoran Sapi dan Pisang-pisangku daripada wanita,ewh.–_"

"Yeol-ah" Eluh Ibunya,apalagi sekarang model Ibu Chanyeol yang sok manis ini ?

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Ibunya "Ah, sudah bilang tidak suka dan tidak mau jadi itu tidak akan merubahnya,Okey ? Sekarang cepat masuk kedalam dan Check In sampai terlambat"

Nyonya Hwang memasang wajah kesal "Selain ingin melihat Ibu cepat mati,ternyata kau juga senang mengusir Ibu ternyata"

"Apapun Itu,segera masuk menyayangimu"

" pergi"

"Ya,Hati-hati...Ibu" Ibu Chanyeol menarik koper besarnya dan perlahan menghilang dari jarang pandang Chanyeol,Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Ia merogoh saku celananya,setelah mendapati Smartphone nya ia menekan beberapa digit nomor,kemudian menempelkan Smartphonenya ketelinganya yang terbuka lebar menghadap condong kedepan

"_Halo ?" _Suara diseberang sana menyaut

"Satoru-chan,Kau dimana ?"

"_Park-chan ? Aku sedang dirumah,hari ini apalagi yang lebih baik daripada tidur dikamar nyamanku saat libur ?"_

Chanyeol memutar Bola mata "Hahahaha,Apa aku mengganggumu ?" dan tertawa garing

"_Tidak,tidak sama ? Terdengar seperti ada sesuatu yang penting"_

"Tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya."

"_Katakan,apapun itu"_

"Tidak dengan cara seperti bisa kerumahku ? atau aku yang kerumahmu ?"

"_Bagaimana denga kau yang kerumahku ? Okasaan dan Otousan sedang Berada di Oneesan sedang menginap dirumah temannya sampai orangtuaku hanya sendiri"_

"Okey,30 menit lagi aku akan sampai"

"_Apa ? Lama sekali"_

"Aku dibandara sekarang"

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disana ?"_

"Ibu-ku ke Kanada."

"_30 menit Park-chan"_

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak dan langsung melajukan mobil merahnya dengan sangat tahu benar bahwa seorang Osawa Satoru adalah Pria yang sangat disiplin tentang waktu,entah apa hubungannya yang jelas sekarang Park Chanyeol hanya berusaha sampai dirumah Satoru kurang dari 30 menit.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkan di rak sepatu dengan rapi

"Eomma,Aku pulang." Baekhyun setengah berteriak agar suaranya bisa mencapai keseluruh ruang rumahnya,Ia berjalan meletak tasnya diatas meja ruang TV lalu baekhyun menghempaskan badannya ke sofa berwarna merah maroon dengan ligat,Tangannya berusaha melonggarkan dasi dilehernya yang rasanya sangat mencekik

Eomma baekhyun datang dengan Wajah Lesu dan Piama motif Panda berwarna Biru seperti tadi pagi,"Kau sudah pulang sayang ?" Ibu Baekhyun duduk diseberang Baekhyun sambil mengusap Pelipis-nya karena kepalanya yang Sakit,Berharap itu akan mengurangi denyutan dikepalanya.

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya lalu menghidupkan TV dengan Remote Control "Eomma,Wae ? Kau terlihat seperti tidak sehat" Baekhyun menghentikan mencari siaran ketika ia mendapat siaran favoritenya.

"eo ? Aniyo,Kau sudah makan ?"

"Belum" Baekhyun menjawab Acuh tak acuh

"Song Ajumma sudah memasakkan Kimchi & Tteokbeokki untukmu,makanlah"

"Eomma,Jangan mencoba ?" Baekhyun mulai resah dengan Eommanya yang terus memijit dan menyadari warna bibir ibunya yang memucat

"Aniya,Cepat ganti bajumu dan setelah itu makan yang banyak supaya badan kurus-mu itu terisi" Eomma-nya berkata seolah wanita itu memiliki badan yang cukup gemuk,pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tak akan sekurus itu jika saja ia tidak menuruni gen Ibunya yang Kurus dan Pendek dengan Kulit Putih Pucat sementara ia punya Ayah yang Gemuk dan tinggi dengan kulit Tan.

"Jangan bilang...Eomma meminum anggur lagi" Nada Baekhyun mulai mendingin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi,Ibu Baekhyun menjadi panik dan ia mengaku meminum Anggur didepan Baekhyun,anaknya itu hampir saja ,Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ? Bahkan anaknya sekarang sudah terlihat Begitu menyeramkan dengan Muka berwarna Merah Padam.

"Jawab aku,Eomma !" Bentak ,memangnya siapa yang ia bentak sekarang ? Anak macam apa dia ? Tapi sungguh ia sudah dikuasai Emosi,Kenapa eommanya begitu keras kepala,kenapa eommanya tidak pernah menggubrisnya,dan sungguh kalau ia tidak menyayangi eommanya ia tidak akan seperti ini dengan bersikap tidak peduli.

Nyonya Kim Taeyeon –Ibu Baekhyun– menundukkan kepalanya,tak berani menatap mata anaknya dan setetes air mata jatuh,Apa anaknya harus sekasar ini padanya ? "N-Ne.." Jawab Kim Taeyeon dengan suara terputus.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk meredam emosi,ia tau ibunya menangis dalam diam,Ia tidak setega itu melihat ibunya menangis karena bentakannya. "Geurae,Aku memang hanya anak kecil yang tidak akan didengarkan oleh saja semua Anggur yang ada didunia ini,dan jangan pernah mengemis padaku saat kau Sakit aku tidak akan datang kepemakamanmu jika kau mati karena sesuatu dari efek meminum anggur-anggur bodoh itu !" Baekhyun menarik tasnya dengan cepat dan menaiki anak tangga,Ia sempat terhenti saat eommanya dengan terisak menaggil namanya berbalik Baekhyun menahan air matanya,"Dan jangan sebut namaku,jangan pernah bicara padaku,sebelum kau berhenti dengan segala yang bernama anggur atau alkohol lainnya,Eomma" Baekhyun dengan cepat menaiki tangga dan memasuki Kamar bercat membanting pintu dan berteriak didalam kamar sampai urat-urat dilehernya menonjol keluar dengan menyeramkan.

Taeyeon dengan sendu menatap Pintu Kamar anak semata wayangnya yang baru saja dibanting kuat,Takdirnya kah harus menjadi orang yang penuh dengan kebencian dan kesialan ? Sampai anaknyapun tega mamakinya seperti seorang pembantu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi didepan Rumah Satoru,ia dengan cepat keluar dari mobil sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya,menunggu Park Chanyeol untuk segera memasuki Rumah.

Satoru mendengus kecil melihat Chanyeol yang mulai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya "Park-Chan,kau telat 5 menit" Ujarnya tapi tetap menunggu Chanyeol

Chanyeol tertawa kecil,tawa yang penuh pesona mungkin ? "Maaf,Jalanan sedang tidak sepi Satoru" Chanyeol akhirnya sampai didepan pintu Rumah satoru yang besar,Satoru kemudian mengambil tangan besar Chanyeol dan menariknya agar segera memasuki Rumah.

"Cepat lepaskan sepatumu,gunakan sendal rumah saja salah satu,tapi yang berbentuk babi kurasa pas untukmu" Satoru berjalan mendahului Chanyeol "Dan letakkan sepatumu di rak sepatu" kata satoru mengangguk mengerti dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Satoru,kecuali memakai sendal rumah berbentuk babi tentu lebih lucu menurutnya

"Jadi,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Tanya satoru cepat,ia memberikan nampan berisi Minuman pada Chanyeol,sedangkan dia sendiri memegang Nampan berisi makanan."Tolong bawakan ini,kita ditaman belakang saja" Satoru memerintah,dan memimpin lagi,tentu saja karena ini rumahnya

Chanyeol mengekor dibelakang "Ah,Jangan mengunjungi,menghubungiku,atau apapun yang dapat mengganggu tidurku" Ujar chanyeol,Lalu menyeimbangkan jalannya dengan Satoru.

Satoru menyerngit heran,tidak mengerti "Huh ? Apa maksudmu ? Tidurmu ? Memang sejak kapan aku mulai mengganggu tidurmu" Satoru menggelengkan kepala,Ia meletakkan nampannya diatas meja taman dan duduk dikursi,diikuti oleh Chanyeol

"Begini,karena sekolah kita libur 7 hari...aku rasa akan sangat aku memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Korea Selatan dengan kemampuanku" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak "...oleh karena itu,jangan ganggu aku."

"Oh,hanya itu ? Okey,lagian aku tidak suka berkunjung kerumahmu kalau ibumu tak seperti ruang pembusukan sampah organik"

"Hahaha,Itu karena tidak ada yang mau membantuku tidak pandai dan tidak suka bersih-bersih"

Satoru membuka sebuah bungkus makanan ringan "Sebut saja kau Pria super dengan kondisimu kemudian ? Kau bisa saja kembali dengan keadaan kritis" Lalu Satoru memasukkan beberapa slice makanan ringan ke mulutnya

"Aku sudah pikirkan semuanya,aku pasti akan baik-baik saja Satoru,Jangan Khawatir"

"Kau mengatakan itu juga 2 tahun sebelumnya,Kau pergi 3 hari dan kembali dengan badan bersuhu panas dan detak jantungmu melemah dan sekarang kau akan pergi selama 7 hari, bagian yang mana yang tidak pantas untuk aku khawatirkan"

"Hei,aku tau dimana letak kemampuanku dan kali ini aku sudah bisa mengendalikan diri"

"Ck,Mengendalikan diri yang bagaimana maksudmu ? Tidak berteriak lagi saat kau melihat lelaki cantik ? Ingat.,Bisa saja sesuatu yang tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya menghilangkan kendalimu"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, pula ibu sudah mengizinkanku,jadi kenapa kau yang berisik ? Kau seperti ayah-ayah"

"Apa ? Ibumu ? Mengizinkan ?"

"Iya,Awalnya aku terkejut tapi tentu saja aku menjadi lebih bahagia daripada terkejut"

"Yasudah kalau itu memang keputusanmu,aku tidak bisa berbuat ,apa tujuanmu ke Korea Selatan ? Kenapa harus Korea Selatan ? Aku pikir Eropa lebih menarik"

"Untuk mencari seorang pembersih kamar"

"Apa ? Kau-"

"Ayolah, tidak sebodoh itu bukan,aku berniat mencari istri"

"Istri ? Apa kau bukan seorang gay lagi sekarang ?"

"Tentu saja masih"

"Lalu ? Apa ibumu-"

"Ck,dasar saja Istri dalam kelamin paham ? Aku akan mencari sesosok laki-laki yang cantik dan menjadikannya istri sebutannya dalam hubungan normal,dan di Korea Selatan sangat banyak pria seperti tidak akan pernah suka dengan seorang wanita,mereka seperti ular"

"Apa katamu sajalah"

"Hei,apa menurutmu sekarang aku terlihat tidak waras ?"

"Kau lebih dari sekedar tidak waras, sangat tidak waras dan sama sekali tidak normal"

"Holy shit,Hahah" Chanyeol tertawa garing dan mulai menyesap minumannya

.

.

.

Hari ini Hujan turun Cukup deras,dan dengan segala Kesialan yang selalu saja menimpa Byun Baekhyun ia harus menunggu dihalte bus tepat didepan sekolahnya hingga Hujan mereda,atau barangkali sampai benar-benar menggerutukan kata-kata kotor sekarang dalam hati,kalau saja ia bisa berteriak dengan kata kotor itu bersama suaranya pasti sudah lakukan tapi Beberapa orang yang berdiri disekitarnya menghambat itu,sehingga ia hanya memasang wajah kusut saja.

Mengenai kesialan seorang Byun Baekhyun,Ia rasa hal ini melekat dalam dirinya sejak ia dalam dari kesialan mendapat seorang ibu yang pemabuk,meski beberapa anak bilang itu keren karena ibu mereka biasanya akan memarahi mereka jika berusaha meminum seteguk _Soju_ saja,Ibu baekhyun justru sedikit memaksa anak tunggal tampannya itu untuk ini berbeda,karena Kodisinya disini Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang yang sangat membenci ,Ia harus hidup tanpa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah setelah ia menginjak usia 4 tahun,dimana disinilah perhatian kedua orangtua sangat berperan untuk bagaimana mereka akan berkembang..Ayahnya meninggal setelah mengalami kecelakaan Beruntun saat perjalanan dari Incheon menuju Busan,itu karena Ayahnya mendengar kabar bahwa Ibu-nya tak sadarkan diri setelah meneguk 3 botol Anggur sekarang karena mobilnya dipinjam Ibunya semalaman kemarin,Mobil Hitam kesayangannya itu berubah menjadi beraroma Anggur _–Ini sama saja dengan mencium bau bangkai tikus diseluruh mobilnya dalam indra penciumannya–_ dan Tidak ada waktu untuk menghilangkan bau menjijikkan itu,ia berangkat dengan Bus,dan tanpa melihat keadaan cuaca yang memang sudah sedikit mendung sejak lagi,ia adalah anak populer kaya yang pintar,jadi seantreo Daeguk High School begitu gempar melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun turun dari Bus Umum,Untuk mengabadikan hal tidak lazim itu para Siswi berebut agar dapat mengambil gambar baekhyun,bahkan sampai ia tiba didepan Gerbang..Mungkin karena terlalu mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun,seorang gadis sampai menyerobot hingga tanpa ia sadar Baekhyun tersenggol dengan tidak sengaja oleh gadis lain dan Ia terjatuh,Sialnya lagi ia terjatuh dalam Kubangan Lumpur yang begitu mendesis dan berdiri,beberapa tangan menawarkan diri untuk membantunya,tapi Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah,Dimata Baekhyun ini terlihat seperti Penghinaan dan Penjatuhan harga dirinya didepan umum.

Mata sipit Baekhyun mulai memancarkan Kebencian,Ia membersihkan sedikit bajunya yang basah lalu mulai menatap kerumunan Manusia yang tak bergerak barang 1cm saja "Hei,Gadis mana yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya seperti kalian ini hah ? Apa mengambil gambar seseorang hingga membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman merupakan sesuatu yang sangat baik ? bahkan sampai menjatuhkan-_nya _ kedalam kubangan seperti ini" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kedalam genangan air tempat ia terjatuh,ia tidak peduli lagi seberapa kotor celanya & sepatunya sekarang atau gadis yang terkena itu hingga Paha mereka ternoda "Dan aku hanya mendengar desis ular disekelilingku sedari tadi,apa sekolah ini memang memelihara ular tidak berguna ?! Bahkan orang yang membuat aku seperti ini tidak meminta maaf sama sekali" Baekhyun mengambil nafas,dia tau bahwa sekarang ini bukanlah dia yang biasanya,karena biasanya dia hanya acuh tak acuh bahkan walau ia sampai mengeluarkan seliter darah dari tubuhnya akibat dari perlakuan orang yang tidak ia kenal dan tanpa sekarang ia begitu tersulut seorang gadis masuk kedalam kerumunan dan berdiri didepan Baekhyun,ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali lalu air matanya keluar

_Ah Baekhyun ! Kau benar-benar tidak punya malu membuat seorang gadis menangis seperti ini_ maki Baekhyun dalam hatinya,benar dan sangat jujur ia katakan kalau ia sangat tidak bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis,siapapun itu.

Gadis itu meremas tangannya kuat,keringat dingin mulai membanjiri "Mianhamnida,Sunbaenim...Aku tidak sengaja mendorong dari belakang,hingga mereka semua terdorong kedepan dan menjatuhkanmu,mi-mian-hae" Gadis itu membungkuk berkali-kali lagi,Baekhyun kali ini menghentikan gadis itu dengan memegang erat bahu-nya agar gadis itu tak membungkuk lagi

"Kau aku maafkan-" Baekhyun melihat Nametag gadis itu di Almamaternya dan tersenyum,lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terputus "Kau aku maafkan,Song Jae Hyun" Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari bahu Jaehyun dan meletakkan tangan kanannya ke atas kepala Jaehyun kemudian tanpa ragu mengusapnya pelan "Berhentilah menangis,Aku tidak sejahat istirahat,temui aku di kelasku,Paham ?"

"Ne,Sunbaenim..Gamsahamnida,Mianhamnida" Ia membungkuk lagi,dan kemudian berjalan lagi menuju kelas,ia masih bisa mendengar bisikan perempuan-perempuan beberapa diantarnya berkata '_Wah,Baekhyun sunbae sangat manis' 'Si Jaehyun itu pandai sekali cari muka' 'Kalau aku jadi dia,aku tidak akan ke salon untuk perawatan rambut' 'Sial,Aku harus memberi pelajaran nanti'_ Di akhir kata yang ia dengar,sekarang ia masuk kedalam Jurang penuh Harimau karena dirinya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berteriak "Hei ! Jika kalian tidak jalang,maka jangan pernah untuk mencoba menyentuhnya sehelai rambutpun ! Atau kalian akan berakhir dalam peti berhentilah memperebutkanku,aku ini seorang Gay,kau tau gay ?" Lalu seorang gadis manis menanggapinya "Baekhyun-_ssi_,Kami tau kau mungkin orang sepertimu adalah seorang gay" Baekhyun hanya menyerngitkan dahi,lalu berbalik cepat dan berseru dalam hati _Terserah kalianlah bocah tengik,aku sudah memberi tahu dan kau tidak percaya,jadi jangan pernah mencoba menjatuhkanku jika itu terbukti_ Kemudian berlari menuju loker,ia benar-benar tidak tahan kedinginan seperti ini.

Sekarang,kesialan itu Baekhyun tidak membawa Mantel,atau apapun yang dapat menghangatkannya,tidak membawa Payung,dan Smartphone-nya benar-benar _lowbat_ disaat genting seperti ini.

_Shit ! Aku berani bertaruh hujan ini tidak akan reda sampai matahari terbit_

Belum lagi alergi udara dingin yang ia derita,Untung saja tadi pagi sebelum berangkat Baekhyun tidak lupa seperti beberapa hari yang lalu untuk meminum agar Penyakitnya tidak cepat kambuh dan Sedikit meredah keparahannya

Satu persatu orang menghilang dari Halte,memutuskan menerobos Hujan Deras menuju tempat lain yang lebih pada akhirnya Baekhyunlah yang duduk di Halte itu sendirian,Jalanan sekolah mereka bisa dikatakan daerah sepi dan jarang dilewati,kecuali Kendaraan Pribadi dan Bus Umum,sayangnya Bus sudah lewat jam 8 malam tadi dan sekarang sudah mendekati tengah malam..Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mati sekarang,posisinya sama sekali tidak menguntungkan sekarang ,Kedinginan,Sepi,Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda penolong,dan alat apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menghangatkan atau menghubungi orang rumah dan Ketakutan yang begitu besar,sebesar ia benci pada Alkohol dan Anggur terus mengusap kedua lengannya dengan tangannya,ketahuilah bahwa itu tidak berpengaruh sama dingin mulai berhembus pelan ditambah petir yang menggelegar dimana-mana,lampu jalanan sudah mulai redup karena memang sudah tua dan tidak pernah ada yang mau menggantinya,Pohon yang berada didekat Halte tiba-tiba saja terlihat seperti monster dimata Baekhyun...Dan sekarang ia tidak berkata bohong,ia merasa seseorang berbadan besar tengah mengawasinya dibawah pohon besar itu,Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sampai berdarah.2 menit kemudian ia mendengar seperti ada yang menyerukan sesuatu,itu terdengar seperti "_Ya ! Ya ! Kemarilah,kau tau sekarang sangat ,Pria Kecil"_ Baekhyun sungguh tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya Pingsan dalam keadaan ia menyadari seperti sesosok makhluk berlari kearahnya sambil menyengir _Tamatlah Riwayatku_

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol memulai perjalannya tepat pukul 16.00 KST,setelah sebelumnya ia meastikan tak ada sedikitpun ruang kosong di Ususnya dari makanan.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang anak Korea yang harus tinggal di Jepang bersama Ibunya setelah gugatan cerai dilayangkan Ibunya karena apalagi kalau bukan Ayah Chanyeol seorang gay,beruntungnya Ayah Chanyeol seseorang yang meski ia seorang gay,Ibu Chanyeol tetap merasakan Indahnya menjadi seorang Istri dari pria tampan,Hanya saja ia tak cukup kuat menanggung bahwa suaminya adalah seoarang gay. Ibu Chanyeol adalah seorang pekerja keras dan termasuk dalam 10 deretan designer yang paling di cari di dunia,Jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu bersusah payah membantu Ibunya untuk mencari uang dengan bekerja Separuh Waktu di beberapa Cafe agar mereka bisa menyambung hidup dengan baik setelah bercerai dari ayahnya.

Chanyeol lahir dengan sebuah kelebihan yang memang tak semua orang miliki,ini bukan tentang kelebihannya bisa mengaransemen lagu tanpa belajar,badan lentur tanpa di asah sebelumnya,atau kemampuan mendengar ketimpangan nada musik yang luar Chanyeol bisa menjelajah Dunia tanpa badan,atau mungkin ini sejenis perjalanan bersama arwah saja,kau tidak butuh membawa uang atau benda apapun dari dunia-mu karena itu tidak akan berguna di dunia yang kau kinjungi dalam tidur panjangmu dan juga sebenarnya tidak ada benda dunia manapun yang bisa kau bawa.

Oke,Mari hentikan sampai disini.

Park Chanyeol hanya membayangkan sebuah tempat yang samar-samar ia ingat,di Seoul.

Dan bow ! Ia sampai,Kau tau...Ini ada kejutan pertama yang didapat Chanyeol di awal Perjalanan 1 minggunya di Seoul,dan mengenai Ia seorang gay itu bukan lelucon bodoh belaka,itu sampai disebuah tempat yang ia tak kenal,sungguh ia tak pernah melihat tempat hanya terbang –_Ia bukan sesosok manusia sekarang kalau kalau kau lupa _menelurusi gedung lalu Chanyeol sekarang sadar,Ia berada di gedung tempat para penyuka sesama jenis berkumpul ! God,Chanyeol harus merasakan juniornya menegang hanya karena melihat sesama lelaki berciuman mesra di Koridor gedung tempat Chanyeol berada sekarang.

Yang Chanyeol pikirkan sekarang adalah Ia harus dengan cepat mencapai Udara luar,Ia memang seorang gay..Tapi dia bukan lelaki mesum yang seperti itu.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan Duduk di Kursi Panjang pinggir jalan setelah keluar dari tempat yang membuat kepalanya pusing 7 keliling,Bau Asap rokok dan Alkohol bercampur disana dan ia benar-benar tidak tahan bau bukan membenci bau Alkohol seperti Byun Baekhyun,tapi Ia adalah Pembenci sejati dari Asap Rokok.

Mendadak ia teringat dengan masa SD-nya yang cukup Indah selama bersekolah di Seoul,Chanyeol mulai bernostalgia tentang semuanya..Mulai dari tetangga sampa Mantan Kekasih.

Chanyeol mempunyai seorang tetangga dan Juga yang menjadi sahabat baiknya selama ia berada di Korea Selatan,Sahabatnya adalah seorang Pria berdarah China yang menetap di Korea,Sebut saja namanya Wu Yi Fan atau Kris karena Ayahnya adalah seorang Canada dan memberi nama itu untuk anaknya . Mereka –_Dia dan Kris sahabatnya itu_ mendapat Julukan sebgaia si Twin Tower karena mereka adalah yang tertinggi di Tingkat mereka saat SD,ditambah lagi persahabatan mereka yang sangat dekat hingga beberapa anak menyebut mereka ini didasarkan pada Keduanya yang tak pernah terpisah,lalu dimana si Chanyeol yang cengeng dan Si Kris yang Manly selalu membela satu sama lain seperti sepasang kekasih,Chanyeol –_yang tentu saja takut rahasianya terbongkar bahwa ia benar sebagai seorang gay,ia tidak tau bagaimana dengan Kris_ tidak terima begitu saja akhirnya memacari seorang gadis popular di Sekolah,Akting Chanyeol sangat meyakinkan dan perlahan berita tentang ia Gay menghilang dengan pasti,tapi itu tetap akan menjadi kenangan dalam hidupnya.

Mengenai Mantan Pacarnya,Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyukai kenapa selalu saja ia merasa jijik,Ia membayangkan bahwa wanita adalah makhluk yang membahayakan seperti ..Dan Park Chanyeol sesungguhnya memang merupakan Lelaki yang terlahir menjadi popular bahkan sejak ia masih dalam Kandungan Ibunya.

"Ahhh,Aku tidak pernah tau ada tempat sejorok itu di Negara ini" Chanyeol memejam matanya sembari menetralkan lagi pikirannya yang sudah ternoda oleh bebauan tadi,"Ck,Tidakkah ini terasa membosankan ? Setidaknya aku harus menemukan tempat yang tepat dan layak disebut tempat tinggal sementara,juga mencari hiburan,Aigoo" Pikir nya,Ia memijit pelipis kepalanya yang berdenyut kecil.

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling,Ini langit malam jadi tidak terlihat begitu baik dalam Jelas Chanyeol melihat bahwa ini lingkungan yang begitu course,karena ini termasuk daerah Pinggiran Kota merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja,Chanyeol memutuskan terbang menuju pusat Kota.

Ini sudah 6 Jam sejak Insiden _Gedung Perkumpulan para gay _& _Junior menegang_-nya dan Chanyeol belum menemukan sesuatu apapun yang menarik untuk jadi hiburan dan tempat tinggal,Ia tidak tahu pasti dimana ia ia tahu ia sedang berada diseberang gedung besar dan mewah –yang ia yakini sebagai sebuah sekolah karena 15 menit yang lalu beberapa murid sekolah baru saja keluar– dan dibawah pohon besar yang rindang sedang tidak juga,ia ingin duduk dihalte tapi terlalu banyak orang disana,dan ia tidak berniat mendekati caffe yang sudah tutup tepat 10 meter dibelakang halte,Jadi ia memilih duduk dibawah pohon yang tidak bisa melindunginya sama sekali._Well_ ia juga tidak akan mengalami apa-apa selama ia tertidur dan berjalan-jalan seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol hampir saja kembali lagi ke _Dunia_ nyata-nya kalau saja matanya tak menangkap sesuatu yang menarik,Katakan saja bahwa Halte didekat Pohon tepat didepan Sekolahan yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol namanya Sangat Ramai hingga semua orang harus berdesakan mundur agar tidak terkena cipratan air sesosok lelaki terlihat begitu mencolok,dengan badan kecil,rahang wajah berbentuk V,Hidung runcing,Paras seperti wanita,dan wajah lucunya yang tertekuk dalam seperti menahan umpatan kotor menarik perhatian terus memperhatika wajah Pria itu,sampai Halte kosong dan orang-orang meninggalkannya seorang dapat melihat dengan Jelas dari Mata Besarnya kalau Pria Kecil yang ia lihat sedang Kedinginan,Ketakutan,dan Penuh waspada.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan memanggil Pria itu,mungkin ia akan mencoba,dan ia terkejut melihat Pria itu semakin ketakutan dan

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dia pingsan,Lelaki itu Pingsan ! Jadi,Chanyeol yang berubah Panik tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu meminjam tubuh orang yang kebetulan lewat didekat Caffe menggunakan Payung untuk menolong si Pria Kecil

_Siapa saja kau yang tidak aku ketahui,izinkan aku meminjam tubuhmu dan tolong jangan menghukumku dengan apapun karena aku hanya mempunyai Niat baik untuk menolong Pria kecil itu._

**To Be Continued **


End file.
